1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of transport rollers and in particular to a new and useful transport rollers adapted to be used in a furnace space and which has an interior hollow tube defining a coolant flow space between the hollow tube and the cylindrical roller interior with a cooling insert disposed in the space made of a highly conductive tubular mesh of wave shape form disposed between the hollow tube and the interior of the cylindrical roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known furnace transport rollers have a free space between the outer cylindrical roller body and an inner body having no structural elements therein. High furnace temperatures however lead to difficulties in operation with such devices under certain conditions because of the failure to have sufficient cooling of the outer cylindrical roller. Where the cooling is not satisfactory it is necessary to employ extremely expensive materials even ceramic materials as the construction for the roller body. Up to the present time such drawbacks have been tolerated. Actually the transfer of heat between the roller body and the coolant which is circulated within the roller body is effected through convection and radiation. An application of the prevailing teaching in the heat transfer considerations as mentioned by Schack in "Industrielle Warmegang" Dusseldorf, 1962, pages 60 to 254 leads to a somewhat favorable design of a cooled furnace transport roller but the basic conditions of this construction cannot be changed.